


A Series of Questions (Jibby)

by silly_mortal



Category: Life Goes On (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_mortal/pseuds/silly_mortal
Summary: An ongoing series of questions between Libby and Jerry.(Not to be confused with the A Series of Questions from the Kitty Duval series of stories)
Relationships: Libby Thacher/Jerry Berkson, Libby Thacher/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a new question and the timeline jumps around. It's a work in progress and I'll add to it here and there. (I marked 'underage' as a warning, because Libby was 16 the first time she had sex.)
> 
> My Jibby Timeline:
> 
> The Conference  
> A Series of Questions  
> The Baby  
> The Sitter  
> The Trip  
> The Weekend  
> The Announcement  
> The Conversation  
> The Memories  
> Halloween With The Berksons  
> The Patient  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry asks Libby about her first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place shortly after Jerry and Libby begin their affair.

“What was your first time like, Libs?”

“Honey,” Libby said, as she sat behind him on the bed, using the balls of her thumbs to massage the knots out of Jerry’s bare back. “You have _got_ to stop stressing out. You’ve been a bundle of nerves ever since we got back from the conference.”

“I can’t help it. It’s stressful, trying to sneak around all the time. I keep thinking Drew is going to find out and kill us both.”

“Trust me, Jer, he isn’t going to notice a thing. That man is one _dim_ bulb. And, even if he noticed something, he certainly isn’t going to think we’re meeting up at your place on our lunch hour to have an _illicit_ affair,” she teased.

“Is that what we’re doing,” he asked, looking back at her, “having an illicit affair?”

“Of course not," she smiled. "We’re in love and we’re sneaking around, spending every spare second we can together, because I am trapped in a loveless marriage and I can’t leave my husband.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“Maybe on paper, but it sounds better the other way… Anyway, love, I think you need to get a professional massage. I don’t know what I’m doing when I rub your back.”

“I don’t want some strange person touching me – the thought gives me the heebie-jeebies. I’d rather have you do it… But, more importantly, are you trying to ignore my question or did you not hear it?”

“I heard it.”

“Then answer it... What was your first time like?”

Libby thought about it for a second. 

“Nice, actually,” she answered. “He was very gentle and patient.”

“Patient?” Jerry asked, looking over his shoulder at her. “What did he have to be patient about?”

“He was older than me and I’m sure he wanted to go _a lot_ faster then we did, but he knew I was scared and he didn’t want to hurt me... Look forward, Jer, so I can rub your neck.”

Jerry did as told, and she began massaging his neck with her fingers.

“Who was he?”

“He was my director when I was doing summer stock theatre. Normally, you have to be older but I started doing it when I was about 13, because they needed someone to play Beth in ‘Little Women’ and-”

“You were _13_?!” he spun around again.

“I was 13 when I started at the theater, _not_ when I had sex. Jesus, Jerry, do you want to hear the story or not?”

“Of course, I do.”

She gently pushed his head back toward the front and continued rubbing his neck.

“Anyway, I had known him since I started there and had been in love with him since that first day. He was the director.”

“How old were you?”

“It was the summer before I turned 17.”

“How old was he?”

“He was 29.”

“He was almost _30_ and you were _16_?!” Jerry demanded. “That’s a _grown man_ , Libs! And you were a _baby_!”

“I was _almost_ 17\. It was just a couple of months before.”

“Before 17 means 16, Lolita- _Ouch!_ ”

Libby placed a gentle kiss on his back, where she had smacked it.

“Sorry, honey,” she said, teasingly. “My hand slipped.”

“Sure, it did… Now, tell me the rest.”

“Tell me about _your_ first time.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” he said, quickly. “I was 18, awkward, didn’t quite know _where_ to put it and I was embarrassingly quick. That’s it. Now, tell me your story.”

“What more do you want to know? I know _very well_ that you know the mechanics of it. Your father probably explained it all to you.”

“Nah, I had to learn it in the streets. Now, tell me the rest. I love when we talk about ‘Libs: The Early Years’.”

Libby shook her head and laughed, as she moved her hands back down to his back.

“I don’t what more there is to tell, love.”

“I want to know how a 30-year-old gets a 16-year-old into bed!” he insisted.

“Are you looking for pointers on how to pick up 16-year-olds, Jer? Because, if you are, you have _long_ missed the 30 mark.”

“No! I want to know how a 30-year-old managed to get _my_ 16-year-old - who has long missed that mark _herself_ , although I won’t talk about by _how many_ years-”

“-not if you ever want to get her into bed again, you won’t-”

“-because I’m interested in your life. I want to know.”

“Ok, fine… We were doing ‘A View from the Bridge’. Do you know the play?”

“An uncle who has a thing for his niece…?”

“Yeah, kind of. Anyway, I was playing the niece and, as I said, he was the director and, one night, he asked me if I wanted to come to his place and he’d run lines with me.”

“And give you _special_ direction?” 

“Something like that,” she said, smirking. “I was madly in love with him and had been for _so_ long-”

“Did he know?”

“He _must_ have known. Everyone did. I followed him around the theatre like a puppy dog… Anyway, we were rehearsing the scene where Eddie kisses Catherine and… that was that.”

“Whaddya mean ‘that was that’?” he demanded. “What happened?”

“We had sex, Jerry! What do you think happened? He kissed me, I kissed him back and we ended up in his bed.”

“And you _did_ the deed?”

“Yes.”

“And then what?”

“What do you mean ‘and then what’? Then we did it _again_ … It was better the second time,” she added.

“It always is.”

“Yeah,” she agreed.

They were silent, as Libby began using her elbow to get some of the knots out of his back muscles.

“What happened with you two?” Jerry asked. “Was it a one time thing or…?”

“No... The next day, he took me to a clinic and paid for me to get on the pill. I _knew_ my parents weren’t going to let me get it. He had used a condom the night before and I’m sure he was terrified of getting a 16-year-old pregnant. And then... We spent the whole summer together. He told me his wife had left him, to go back to her parents, and so I spent every minute I could at his apartment. I told my parents that I had extra rehearsals at the theatre or that I was spending the night with a friend, so I could stay the night with him. At one point, I even convinced them to let me go to a four-day sleepover at Theatre Camp.”

“Was there really a Theatre Camp?”

“There was, but I didn’t go to it. Not _that_ year, anyway,” she grinned.

“My girl is a minx!” he laughed, shaking his head.

Libby laughed with him and hugged him from behind.

“So, how did things end?” Jerry asked.

“Oh, his wife came back... It turned out that she didn’t _actually_ leave him, she just went to visit her parents for the summer.”

“He lied to you?” 

“Yep. He wanted a summer fling, I guess, and I was pretty gullible and easy, so...”

“Was it hard for you?” Jerry asked, softly, taking her hand and kissing it.

“It was at the time. I was young and vulnerable and felt used.”

“Did you ever see him again?”

Libby sighed.

“I saw him and his wife on the street a few months later, during my last year of high school. She was pregnant. He tried to call me afterwards, but I didn’t return the calls. I auditioned for summer stock in Chicago the following summer, so I wouldn’t have to see him again, and then I went to college in September.”

“My poor love,” Jerry said, turning to face her, wishing he mend her 16-year-old heart.

Libby smiled, sadly, and reached up to touch his face.

“It’s fine. That little girl is long over it,” she said. “Besides, I really did have a _great_ summer, Jer. I became a _woman_ that summer. We had constant sex on every surface of his apartment, in every corner of the theater…”

She smiled, a far away look in her eyes.

“Everything I know about sex, you can thank him for,” she murmured. “He taught me _everything_.”

“So, that’s who you first tried… _you know_ … with?” Jerry asked.

“Yep.”

“And who taught you to give a-?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And where you learned to do that thing with your _tongue_ and your fingers that makes me-?”

“Yes,” she giggled.

“Wow…” he sighed, heavily.

They stared at each other a moment, while Libby reached up and traced his lips with her fingers. Gently, he kissed the tip of her index finger.

“Where is he now, Libs?” he asked, curiously.

“Oh God, I have no idea. It’s been 25 years... Why?”

“Because... Well, part of me wants to find him and kill him... and the other part wants to send him a ‘thank you’ card.”

Libby burst out laughing.

“You’re a fool, Jerry Berkson."

“But you love me.”

“But I love you… so _very_ much”

“I love you, too, Libby.”

She leaned over, to kiss him. When she pulled back, Jerry brushed her dark auburn hair away from her face and gazed at her, lovingly.

“Honey?” she asked, smiling.

“Yeah?”

“We have to get back to the office soon. Do you want me to do that tongue thing _right now_?”

Jerry’s jaw dropped and his dark eyes widened, as he nodded.

“Then drop those drawers, lean back and buckle up, babe,” she said, as she started crawling toward him, a smirk on her face. “Because you’re in for a roller coaster ride.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby asks Jerry why he doesn't like Mexican food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Jerry and Libby's affair.

“What do you mean you don’t like Mexican food?” Libby said, setting the take-out bags onto his kitchen table. “ _Everybody_ likes Mexican food!”

“Not me.”

“Why? Is it too spicy?”

“Yeah, that’s it. It’s too spicy.”

“You’re lying. You eat wasabi and don’t bat an eye. I’ve also seen you eat half a tub of salsa, with chips, _and_ jalapenos!” 

When Jerry didn’t respond, Libby sighed and started unpacking the bags. She unwrapped a burrito and took a bite.

“I can’t believe I schlepped all this food over here for us and you’re not even going to eat it!”

“Libs, I just don’t like Mexican food. Why can’t you just accept that?”

“Because I don’t believe you! You act like you’re hiding a secret and I don’t understand why… Are you allergic to it?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m allergic.”

“To what, exactly?”

“The spices.”

“You ate a taco salad last week, when we met with the new client from the Ladies Only gym, and you were just fine.”

Jerry remained silent, while he watched Libby eat. She stared right back at him, as she chewed, trying to figure out what his problem was. Taking a guacamole, refried bean and sour cream laden chip from her nachos, Libby waved it in front of his face, before shoving it into her mouth. Jerry’s stomach growled, audibly.

“You seem hungry, Jer,” she smirked. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to eat?”

He was silent for a moment.

“I don’t like beans, ok?” he finally snapped.

“You don’t like beans?" she stared at him, confused. "Since _when_?”

“Since _always_!”

“Remember that time you were sick with the flu and you had me bring you burritos from the El Taco Loco truck, because that was the only thing you could taste? You had me bring you _four_ of them – and they all had beans. You love them. That's why I bought these today.”

“Jesus, Libby, do you take inventory of _everything_ I eat?”

“I love you and I pay attention to _every_ little thing you do... so I know that you’re lying to me right now, Jerry. I just don’t know _why_.”

Jerry sighed and looked away. He muttered something, under his breath.

“What was that, Jerry?”

“I said they give me... gas.”

“Beans? They give everybody gas,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, but they give me _terrible_ gas, Libs. _Terrible_... Over the past year or so, my system has really changed and I can’t tolerate a lot of foods the way I used to. Beans, broccoli- I eat a bit and, within a few minutes, _whoa_!”

Libby tried her best to keep a straight face, as he continued speaking.

“I love Mexican food… but I can’t eat it and then have the woman I love sitting here _while I’m farting up a storm_!”

“Honey…” she said, patiently, still trying to suppress her smile. “You’re sitting here, watching me eat and letting your own food get cold, because you don’t want to… _break wind_ in front of me?”

“I just said that!”

“Why wouldn’t you just tell me that in the beginning, instead of pretending to hate food that you love?”

“Because it’s personal, Libs!”

“Jerry… You have had your penis in _every_ orifice I have, with the exception of my ears and nostrils – and if it fit in there, I’m positive you would have tried it – but you think having gas is too _personal_ to share with me?”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“I am the _last_ person in the world you should be embarrassed with, Jer. I _love_ you. I love everything about you... And having gas isn’t that big of a deal. _Everyone_ has it. It’s a bodily function, a natural part of life.”

“I’m still embarrassed,” he said, sheepishly.

“Love, I am a _mother_. I have raised three kids. Three peeing, pooping, puking, burping, _farting_ kids. I also have a husband who snores like a bear and grunts like a pig during sex... I’m not at all unfamiliar with the noises a body makes. This is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“You won’t stop finding me sexy now that you know?” he looked at her, shyly.

“Never,” she leaned over and kissed him. “You are the sexiest man I have ever met. I want you every minute of every day and nothing is _ever_ going to change that.”

“And you won’t make fun of me?”

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” she smirked, taking another bite of her burrito.

“Libby, _please_...” he whined.

“Ok, ok… I promise I won’t make fun of you. Now, eat your lunch, Jer. It’s getting cold.”

Jerry dove into the bag, unwrapped a burrito, and took a huge bite.

“Jerry...”

“What, baby?” he asked, happily enjoying his food. 

“How soon can I expect you to start playing the _butt-trumpet_?”

“Libs!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about a year and a half after Libby and Jerry get married.

“What’s the matter with you today, Libs? You’ve been snapping all morning! Are you about to start your period or something?”

The kitchen went silent, as Libby slowly turned to look at Jerry.

“ _What_ did you just say?” she asked, coldly.

“I asked if you were about to start your period! You’ve been acting like a _mashugana_ all day long! I-”

Corky suddenly stood up and took his brother’s hand.

“Nicky, let's go see what Amanda’s doing.”

“But it’s almost breakfast! And Mommy's making-”

“Just come with me-”

Corky dragged his little brother from his seat at the table and out into the backyard. He set the boy onto one of the swings that sat in the middle of the swing-set Jerry had set up a few months before.

“- _Do you ever **think** before you speak, Jerry?_” came their mother’s rage-filled voice, from inside the house.

“ _-Libs-_ ”

“Are Mama and Papa fighting?” Nicky asked, looking at his older brother, who had begun pushing him on the swing.

“I think so.”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be scared, Nicky. It will all be over soon. Mom gets like this sometimes, but then she’s ok again.”

“- _and why would you put the carton of milk back in the fridge with only one mouthful in it? **One** mouthful, Jerry!_”

‘- _Libs, it was only that **one** time_-”

“- _One time was enough, Jerry_!”

“Do you and Amanda fight like that, Corky?”

Nicky asked.

“Sometimes, but not very often… and not so loud. Mom can get pretty loud.”

“What do _you_ fight about?”

“I don’t know... Silly things, mostly. Things that don’t seem so important later.”

“Like the milk?”

“- _then you had to hire someone who’s **younger** than me, Jerry! I used to be the youngest woman in the office! What are you going to do, just keep hiring women who are **younger and younger**_?”

“- _Libs.. I love you and you will forever be the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on, but **you’re 45 now**! Eventually, **everyone’s** going to be younger than us! What am I supposed to do, not hire anyone_?”

“- _Hire **MEN**_!”

A sound of glass breaking came from the house.

Nicky looked at Corky.

“Mommy’s mad.”

“Yeah.”

“- _and I’m sick of tripping over your boxer shorts, all over the bedroom! Put them in the hamper, when you take them off, Jerry_!”

“- _Libby… Baby… Is this because I said that about your period? I said I’m sorr_ -”

“ _Arghhhh!_ ”

Another loud crash came from the kitchen.

“- _and put the **goddamned** toilet seat down from now on, Jerry! I’m sick of getting up to pee in the middle of the night and falling in_!”

“ _Ok, Libs, I will. I’m sorry, Libs_.”

“What’s a period?” Nicky asked.

“It’s something girls get once a month. It makes them crazy.”

“Is that what Mommy has?”

“Yes, but you’re never supposed to ask them about it.”

“Is she gonna be mad all day?”

“Probably not… but you should be good all day, just in case. Don’t make her mad.”

“I don’t want a period.”

“Me neither, Nicky. Just be happy that we’re boys.”

Corky and Nicky sat in the backyard, waiting for their mother’s voice to quiet down. They saw Jerry turn to look at them, through the window. Nicky waved. Jerry stared at him, sadly.

“Papa looks like he’s gonna cry.”

“He won’t cry… but he won’t _ever_ ask Mom about her period again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby is obsessed with Jerry's size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the early days of their affair.

“Have you ever measured it, Jer?”

Jerry looked down to see Libby laying there, her head against his thigh. She was outlining the length of his penis, which was still slick after having spent the past 15 minutes or so inside of her, with the tip of her finger. 

“What? Why would I do that?”

“I’ve heard that guys do that sometimes.”

“Um… No. I never have.”

“Don’t you want to know how big it _actually_ is?”

“Not necessarily... It does it’s job. Isn’t that good enough for you, Libs?”

“It’s _plenty_ good enough for me, honey… or do I not _show_ you that enough?” 

Jerry smiled and reached down to touch her face, as she gazed up at him. 

He always found his Libby to be beautiful, but never quite as much as in the moments after they had just made love. There was something about the way she looked at him with those sleepy, but blissfully satisfied, eyes and the thin layer of sweat that made her skin glisten that always made his heart quicken in pace.

“Oh, you _show_ me, baby.”

Libby giggled, before once again casting her eyes on his manhood.

“It’s just _so_ big... Massive. I have never seen one this big before… at least, not in person.”

“Where else would you see one, if not in person? Does my Libby watch dirty movies?” he teased.

“I’ve seen my share of porn, Jer, and I think you could give Ron Jeremy a run for his money.”

“I hope you don’t mean in looks or personality,” Jerry said, sourly.

“Of course not, you silly man! You know I find you _incredibly_ handsome and _so_ very sexy… but I’m talking about _size_ right now.”

“Have you always been this obsessed with size, Libs?”

Libby rolled onto her back, to look at him, not stopping her ministrations to his penis. Jerry let his eyes trail down her perfect bare breasts and flat stomach to the dark patch of hair between her legs. When he finally looked back at her face, he found her smirking at him.

“I have spent half of my life with a man whose penis is barely longer than my middle finger and about as thick as two of my fingers combined. Before you and I got together, the best sex I had during my marriage was with _myself_ … Suddenly, I have a lover who is hung like a horse and has the same stamina to boot. So, forgive me if I’ve become a little obsessed.”

Jerry flushed with embarrassment and smiled.

“I appreciate your admiration, sweetie, but I think you’re exaggerating.”

“I am _not_ , Jer. You are _huge_...” she murmured, her dark eyes filling with desire. “Sometimes, when you’re deep inside me, _fucking_ me like there’s no tomorrow coming, I think I feel you all the way up _in my throat_.”

An involuntary burst of laughter escaped Jerry.

“Now, I _know_ you’re exaggerating.”

“I am _not_ … You know, I've always hated how wide my mouth is. I hate how it looks. However, it has really served me well with little Jerry here. I don’t think I would have been able to fit him in there otherwise.”

“I- Can you not call it... _little_ Jerry?”

“What would you like me to call it?" she asked, sultrily. "Daddy?… Big boy?… Your love pole?… Your _cock_?”

Jerry swallowed.

“Jesus, Libs…” he breathed. “Do you kiss your _mother_ with that mouth?”

“I sure do, Jer” she said, in a low voice. “I do _a lot_ of things with this mouth.”

She turned around, so that her face was eye level with his crotch. Holding his dark eyes with her own, her tongue snaked out to lick her lips.

“Want me to show you?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry and Libby play cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set at the beginning of their relationship, because her hair is at it's longest.

“Do you have any queens?”

Libby rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“We’re playing _Poker_ , Jer, not _Go Fish_.”

“Oh… Well, then...” 

Smirking, he laid down his cards on the bed, displaying three queens.

“Show me what you got, baby.”

Libby dropped her cards in front of her, showing only a lonely pair of twos.

“I guess I won!” Jerry exclaimed, in mock surprise.

“Obviously,” was her dry response.

“So, _again_ , show me what you got, baby.”

Holding his eyes with her own, she reached up and released her hair from the ponytail that sat atop her head. Her long hair auburn hair tumbled down, falling in waves, to cover her bare breasts. Grinning, she tossed the elastic hairband between them.

“Uh-uh,” he protested. “A hair tie isn’t clothing.”

“It’s a ponytail holder and it’s an _accessory_.”

“Nope. I want the _panties_... Come on, Libs, no cheating...”

“I’m _not_ cheating! You established that accessories were acceptable when you insisted on betting your glasses. You can’t have one set of rules for you and another for me. _That’s_ cheating.”

“You could have bet _your_ glasses. Nobody stopped you.”

“I’m wearing _contact lenses_!”

“That’s not _my_ fault, Libs… Strip poker was _your_ idea, remember? You’re the one who said that the first one to lose all their clothes has to do the other one’s sexual _bidding_ for the entire night... Now that you’re about to lose, you want to get out of it… _Cheater_.”

Libby rolled her eyes.

“May I remind you that you are _also_ about to lose? We are _both_ down to nothing but a pair of underwear, Jerry. It’s anyone’s game right now… Now, if _you_ can bet your glasses, _I_ can bet my ponytail holder.”

“Ok, fine!” he grumbled, letting out one of those exasperated noises of his. “Sheesh… Whose deal is it?”

“Yours.”

Jerry looked over at her, as he shuffled the cards. 

She was gorgeous, his Libby, as she sat there across from him, cross-legged and wearing nothing but the tiniest pair of emerald green panties… the ones that were cut impossibly high and hardly covered that full ass of hers. They were his favorites and she knew it. 

Unfortunately, her cinnamon colored hair was now shielding her high, perfect breasts from his view, but he could hardly complain about that when he’d had the pleasure of staring at them ever since she’d been forced to hand over her bra, three hands ago.

When Jerry lifted his eyes to her face, he saw her staring at him.

“What’re you thinking about, Jer?” she teased, as she unfolded one smooth, olive-skinned leg and extended it toward him, tracing his upper thigh with the tip of her big toe.

“All the plans I have for you, once you lose.”

“My goodness, my love, don’t you sound _smug_?”

Jerry grinned.

“Oh, I _am_ … I have a whole list of things I want to do to you, baby… and have _you_ do to _me_.”

“Are you going to tell me what they are?”

“Nope. I’d rather _show_ you.”

“Should I be worried?” she asked, her eyes widening, in mock surprise.

“We’ll see, Libs...”

Libby nodded.

Jerry finished shuffling the cards and began dealing them. He watched as Libby looked at her cards for a long time. He couldn’t help but smirk when she bit her bottom lip.

“Any cards, sweetie?” he asked, innocently.

“Three, please,” she setting, laying the cards that needed replacement in front of him.

He let out a low, but smug, whistle.

“Oh, that doesn’t sound promising, Libs. Not promising, at all. I don’t need _any_ cards.”

“Shut up and give me the cards, Jerry!”

Jerry handed her the three cards she had requested and watched her closely, trying to evaluate her expression, as she viewed them. When he noticed the tiniest furrow of her brow, he let out a gleeful sound and slammed his cards onto the bed.

“Two pairs, baby! Sevens and jacks!” he exclaimed. “Come on, Libs, quit holdin’ out. What have you got?”

“A pair of aces,” she murmured, setting them on the bed.

Jerry jumped off the bed, squealing in delight, and clapping his hands together.

“Oh, yes! Come on… Get out of those knickers and on your hands and knees, princess,” he said, gleefully, gathering up the playing cards and setting them on his bedside table.

“… and _another_ pair of aces.”

Jerry froze, as Libby set the remaining cards in front of him, a devilish smile on her face.

“Read’em and weep, Jer.”

“But… How? Libs-” he protested.

“Get’em off, big boy,” she smirked, climbing off the bed.

Scowling, but hardly able to dispute that she had won, Jerry stood up and reluctantly began removing his boxer shorts. Once he had them off, he turned to see Libby standing at the foot of the bed, grinning at him as she slowly removed the leather belt from his pair of jeans that had been discarded earlier.

“What’re you doin’, Libs?” he asked.

“Get on your hands and knees… _princess_.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry wants to know Libby's middle name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set at the beginning of their relationship. because I don't see them going very long without knowing something like middle names.

“Do you have a middle name?”

When she didn’t answer, Jerry stopped the gentle circular motions of his fingertips against her scalp. It was not unusual for Libby to fall asleep when they were sharing warm bath together, especially when he was washing her hair.

“Libs?”

“Hmm?” she murmured, sounding as if she were about to doze off.

“I asked whether you have a middle name.”

“It’s Ann… I dropped it when I got married and just used my maiden name as a middle name.”

“Elizabeth Ann Giordano,” he said, letting the words roll over his tongue. “That’s pretty. Normally, I don’t like one syllable names, especially three-letter names, but that flows really well together.”

“I think my parents felt sorry for me, because I had such a long name, so they gave me short middle name to balance it out. My sister’s middle name is _Constanzia_.”

“Yikes.”

“Yep.”

Jerry chuckled, as he continued rubbing her scalp.

“I think you lucked out, Libby Ann.”

“No one ever called me _that_ , thank God... If my mother got really angry, she’d say ‘Elizabeth Ann’, but never Libby Ann. Ugh, that would have been _horrible_.”

“It could have been worse,” he said, smiling.

“How so?”

“You could have been Libby May or Libby Sue.”

“Ok, I guess that would have been worse,” she agreed, grudgingly. “But not by much.”

“Lean your head back, baby, so I can rinse it off.”

Libby did as instructed and Jerry took the portable nozzle from the side of the bathtub. He turned it on and tested the water, to make sure it was just the right temperature for his love. Gingerly, he worked the water through her hair, as he rinsed out the shampoo. When he was finished, he squeezed the excess water from her dark tresses, before then applying a layer of conditioner to the ends of ehr hair.

“What’s _your_ middle name, Jer?” Libby asked, suddenly turning in the bathtub to look at him.

Jerry hesitated.

“I don’t have one.”

“Yes, you do,” she countered.

“How do you know?”

“Because you hesitated and, whenever you hesitate, you're trying to think of a _fib_.”

He shrugged.

“Ok, fine, you got me… It’s Steven.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“How do _you_ know?” he demanded. “I didn’t hesitate!”

Libby shook her head, as she ran soaped her hands and began running them over his chest. He closed his eyes, as he relaxed under her touch.

“I’ve seen your license and it there’s an M as your middle initial, honey... Besides, you wouldn’t be embarrassed to tell me Steven is your middle name, so it has to be something you don’t like.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he whined.

Libby’s right hand dipped under the water. Jerry made a little gasp when she wrapped her hand around his cock. Ever so gently, she ran her thumb over the tip, in circles.

“Tell me, Jer,” she said, softly.

“No... I hate it. It’s _embarrassing_!”

“Jerry, we know _all kinds_ of embarrassing things about each other! That's just part of being in a relationship... What can be so bad about a name?”

When Jerry didn’t answer, she leaned forward, pressing her bare breasts against him, and placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss onto his neck. Her hand began stroking his length at an agonizingly slow pace. He sighed, contentedly, and reached up to stroke her bare back.

“I love it when you do that,” he murmured.

“I _know_ you do… but I’m going to stop unless you tell me.”

“Libs!” his eyes shot open. “That’s not fair! You shouldn’t withhold… _stuff_ from me just because I won’t tell you something personal.”

“Your middle name is _not_ personal and you’re the one who brought it up when you asked mine. Now… what’s your choice, honey?” she asked, as she increased both the speed and pressure of her strokes.

Jerry groaned, involuntarily.

“Jerry...”

He grunted, unintelligibly. 

“What was that, Jer?”

“Moe! It’s Moe, _ok_?”

“ _Moe_?” she asked, freezing in place.

“Libs!” he pleaded, gesturing to his lap.

“Sorry, honey,” she said, distractedly, as she resumed her movements on his penis.

A small moan escaped him and he threw his head back.

“As in ‘ _The Three Stooges_ ’ Moe?” she asked.

“Yes!” he said, irritably. “Larry, Curly, Moe. Yes!”

Libby tried to suppress a snicker.

“Quit _laughing_! That’s why I didn’t want to tell you-”

“How did you end up with Moe as your middle name`?”

“Moe was my mother’s uncle and she was close to him when she was growing up. All the women in the family kind of took care of him because his wife left him... Can we talk about this later, Libs? Talkin’ about my dead uncle really isn’t doin’ for me.”

“Sorry, honey… She left him, huh? I guess she couldn’t take no… _mo'_.”

“You’re _not_ funny, Libs,” he snapped. “This is why I don’t tell you things, cause you just make fun of me. I hate that name!”

“I’m sorry, honey. I’ll be good now.”

“You promise you’ll stop teasing?”

“I promise I won’t tease you any... _mo'_.”

“Libs!”

“Ok, ok…”

“I _mean_ it!”

“Ok, Jer.”

Jerry reached over and pulled her in his direction, so she could straddle him.

“Now, get over here and get _on_ this thing. Maybe, if you’re _actively_ participating, you’ll lay off, huh?”

Libby’s giggle turned into a groan as she slowly slid down onto his length. After a few seconds of adjustment, she braced her hands on his shoulders began rising and falling on him, moaning softly. 

Jerry pulled her towards and descended on her breasts, nipping and sucking at them.

“I love you so much,” he mumbled, his mouth filled with one of her nipples.

“I’ll bet I love you even… _mo'_.”

“Libs!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few months into their relationship.

“Will you marry me?”

“Wha- _What_?” 

Libby looked over at him, as she laid on her back, with her hand on her forehead. She was trying to catch her breath, as she was recovering from her latest orgasm, and Jerry was doing the same.

“I as- asked if you’d marry me.”

“Jer… We’ve talked about this-”

“I wanna talk about it again,” he insisted.

“Honey…” she sighed. “You’ve just made me come _twice_ in a matter of minutes. Can I just savor that feeling for a bit, before we start with the difficult discussions?”

Jerry rolled onto his side, toward her, and used his elbow to prop himself up. He stared down at Libby, who was studiously avoiding his eyes.

“Are you through _savoring_ yet?” 

She sighed, in exasperation, before looked at him, expectantly.

“I wanna marry you,” he repeated.

“I’m _already_ married, Jerry. You know this and you know that I can’t do anything about it, since we have this discussion _at least_ once a week.”

“I know we do, but I was thinking… Isn’t there some way you can start preparing Corky? I mean, couldn’t you talk to him and start laying down different scenarios about how life changes and how people change-?”

“I’ve tried talking to him about things like that and he doesn’t understand… I mean, he _understands_ , but it’s difficult for him to accept. When Paige moved into her new apartment, he stopped eating from the stress of it – and she was coming by almost every day to eat. I’m scared to death to think what will happen when Becca goes off to college. She want to go out of state and I’m positive Corky will be devastated. His father and I are his constants and he would _never_ be able to handle the two of us not together. It’s bad enough with his sisters, but his parents? Never.”

“But what if Drew died?”

“ _Jerry!_ ” she stared at him, horrified.

“That’s not what I mean…” he shook his head. “I’m trying to say that, if something happened to one of you, he would _have_ to learn to deal with that. Wouldn’t it be the same if the two of you were to divorce?”

“In theory, yes… but I know my son, Jer, and I can’t do that to him. Things are difficult for him at the best of times and I have sworn to do my best to keep him from making things worse… Drew and I made an agreement long ago that, no matter what, we would stay together _for Corky_ … and we have.”

“Yeah, but at whose expense? He’s a cheating bastard who does whatever he wants and he gets to do that, so that Corky isn’t upset?”

Libby sighed.

“I can hardly complain about his cheating, when I’m lying here, in your bed, _naked_.”

“You and I have only been together for a few months, Libs. He’s been doing this to you for 20 years-”

“It doesn’t matter, Jer,” she shook her head. “The situation is what it is.”

“I just want to _be_ with you, Libs,” he insisted. “I want you to be my _wife_ … I want to go home with you every day and not come home to an empty condo. I want us to go to dinner at a restaurant and not have to drive to another town to make sure no one recognizes us. I want to walk through a mall or a park with you and hold your hand or put my arm around you, like a normal couple. I want _a baby_ with you-”

Libby gaped at him.

“That is _never_ going to happen, Jerry.”

“Why not?”

“ _Why not_? Because I’m married to someone else, for starters-”

“So what? What if we just had a baby together anyway? Drew would never have to know it wasn’t his. We’d have a little piece of each other, Libby-”

“We _can’t_ do that! Can you imagine the stress of that? _Jesus_ , Jerry… Besides that, I’m too old-”

“You are _not_ too old-”

“Jerry, I am _40-years-old_. I am past my baby-making days.”

“Women get pregnant at 40 all the time!”

“Yes, they do but it’s not so easy. I haven’t gotten pregnant since I was 25. Not _once_ in 15 years, even though I haven’t used any birth control-”

“That could be Drew’s fault-”

“Men can father children into their 80s. It’s women who have an expiration date. Besides that, there’s the fact that I don’t _want_ to get pregnant again.”

“You wouldn’t _want_ my child?” he asked, sounding hurt.

“This isn’t about _wanting_ your child… The risks to a baby increase so much after the age of 35 and I’ve already _had_ one Down’s baby, so I’m even more high risk than the average woman. Not to mention, I’ve had a miscarriage – and a late-term miscarriage. I felt my baby _moving_ , before I lost him, Jer... I _can’t_ go through that again.”

Jerry stayed silent.

Libby stared at him, imploringly.

“Please understand that we _can’t_ have a baby, Jerry. I’m married to another man… That’s all I would need is to have a child who looks _exactly_ like you, traipsing around the house yelling, _‘Clean my room? Ma, whaddya talkin’ about? I already cleaned it, you mashugana!’_ ” 

Jerry tried not to smirk at her imitation of him.

"Personally," he said. "I think that would be _adorable_."

"So do I, but Drew won't... Jer...” she said, taking his hand and holding it to her heart. “I would _love_ to have had a child with you... I wish I had met you when I was 23 and pregnant with Becca, before Corky was old enough to know better and be _so_ set in his ways. I would have taken my babies and run off with you, without any second thoughts... I would have married you and had as many kids as you wanted…. But I’m not 23 and my kids aren’t babies. I’m _stuck_ , Jerry… I will _never_ be able to leave Drew, not as long a Corky is so rigid and there is _no_ chance of that changing. The older he gets, the more resistant to change he is.”

“And if Drew ever left _you_?” he asked, softly.

“If Drew were to leave me, then I would marry you the day my divorce was final… but there is _zero_ chance of that happening. I mean, why would he? He gets everything he wants. He gets to look like the perfect head of a perfect family. He gets to screw around with every woman he can and still has his resident whore-slash-maid, waiting at home.”

“Don’t talk that way about yourself.”

“Why not? It’s true. When he touches me, which isn’t often at all, _thank God_ , I let him because I _have_ to. At the same time, I’m having sex with another man every day... What else would you call me?”

“A wonderful woman – an _incredible_ woman – who is stuck in an unbearable situation and is dealing with it the best way she can. The best way _we_ can.”

Libby sat up, clutching the sheet to her bare breasts, and leaned back against the headboard.

“Jerry… Honey… You deserve the chance to fall in love-”

“I _am_ in love-”

“Yes, I know… but I mean with someone who can give you everything you want, everything you deserve. Someone you can share every night and day with. Someone who can give you a family. Children.”

“ _You_ are my family, Libs,” he insisted. “I don’t want that with anyone else. I only want _you_.”

“You _do_ want a family, Jer, or else you wouldn’t be talking about it… Sweetie, it’s ok to want these things. It’s natural, in fact… I _understand_.”

“Libs, I don’t just want _kids_. I want them with _you_. I get that it isn’t possible, but can you blame me for thinkin’ about it? Dreamin’ about it?”

“No, of course not... I dream about it, too….”

“You do?” he asked.

“Of course I do! Don’t you know how desperately I want to be able to go to sleep with you next to me every night? Or cuddle with you in the morning, before I get out of bed? Or just watch TV with you on the couch? I want the same things you do, Jer. I just… _can’t_.”

She looked at him, a pained expression on her face.

“C’mere...”

Jerry held his arms open and she fell into them, holding onto him for dear life. He smoothed back her long hair and peppered her face with kisses.

When she opened her eyes to look up at him, Jerry started.

“Stop looking at me like that, Libs.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re already trying to think of how to go about setting me free, so that I can go out and find someone else.”

Libby stared at him, not responding.

“I _mean_ it, Libby. I _know_ you… You like to do that whole selfless thing, where you put everyone and their feelings before yourself, no matter how much it hurts you, but don’t try that with me. Don’t you start trying to decide what is best for me... I _know_ what’s best for me and that is _you_.”

When she didn’t speak, he continued.

“If I have to spend the rest of my life having lunchtime rendezvous with you every day, then that’s what I’m gonna do. And if I have to refer to you as my girlfriend or my lover or my _sugar mama_ , instead of my wife, I’ll be happy to do that, too. 

“In my heart, you _are_ my wife, Libs. My life partner. My forever love. I don’t need a piece of paper for that. It would be nice to have one, and to have a kid too, but I don’t _need_ either one. I need _you_ and that’s it.”

Libby’s eyes filled with tears, as she continued to stare at him.

Jerry reached over and, gently, brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“It’s you and me forever, Libs. We’re gonna be old together, if I have to get to room next to you and Drew in a nursing home, so you and I can carry on our _illicit_ affair right there. We'll be the scandal of the old folks home... When Drew’s out playing shuffleboard, I’m going to sneaking into the broom closet with you, trying to get into your _granny panties_.”

Libby tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress a smile.

“Drew’s gonna walk in on us and see you pulling off your girdle, while I’m working the penis pump.”

“That creates _quite_ a mental image,” she smirked.

“I mean it... I will wait until the end of time for you, Libs. When you’re 95 and I’m 100 and Drew _finally_ kicks the bucket, I’m gonna be right there to marry you... One of your great-grandsons is going to be walking you down the aisle, while I’m od’ing on _Viagra_ in the back room, to get ready for our wedding night.”

Libby couldn’t help but laugh.

“My Jerry is _such_ a romantic.”

“You bet I am… Now, stop with the crazy thinking, ok? I love you and I want to be with you in any way humanly possible. If you could only give me five minutes a month, I’d take it because I’d rather have that than no time with you at all. Got it?”

Libby nodded.

“I love you, Libs.”

“I love you.”

Jerry leaned over to kiss her.

“You feel like going another round, before we head back to the office?” he teased, waggling his eyebrows at her.

“We don’t have time, sweetie,” she sighed, giving him a sad smile.

“Whaddya talkin’about? I’m the boss, so we have all the time in the world.”

“People are going to start talking, Jer. We never disappeared for hours at a time before we went to that conference. Well, _you_ did, but I didn’t and now we’re always gone at the same time. We’re going to be found out.”

“I’m gonna start sending you out on more errands, so that the time is more accounted for, huh? Then no one will ask any questions. You can yell at me about the extra work in front of everybody, the whole shebang.”

“And who will be _doing_ these errands that are supposed to be getting done when I’m out?”

“I will do them myself… just not during the time we’re together. How does that sound?”

“More time alone _with you_ and less _work_ for me? Who are you and what have you done with Jerry Berkson?” she teased.

“Oh, it’s me. I just want to be able to spend _every_ second I can with the woman I love.” 

A blush spread across her features, as she smiled. 

“Now, about my proposal…” he said. “Do you want to go for another round?” 

“Ok,” she agreed, shrugging her shoulders and trying to appear nonchalant. 

Gingerly, Jerry rolled Libby onto her back settled himself between her legs. He brushed back her hair from her face before kissing her, soundly. 

“And Libs… I want you to be so _loud_ that the neighbors hear you.” 

“Your neighbors are at work, Jer.” 

“I know they are and they work _all the way across town_ … so I want them to hear you _there_ ,” he grinned. 

“You got it, babe.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby hates facial hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set early in their relationship.

“Should I grow a mustache?”

“God, no!”

Jerry looked at Libby, who was lying on the couch, her head in his lap, as they watched a movie. She was staring at him, in horror.

“Why not?” he asked. “I think it might look good.”

“Then go ahead and grow one but you’re not going to _kiss_ me with it.”

“You’re that opposed to them? You just said that Sean Connery looks much better with a beard than without?”

“I did say that, but he isn’t going to be kissing me with it either… Now, be quiet and let’s watch the movie. We have to get back to the office soon.”

She turned back toward the TV and Jerry began running his fingers through her long hair.

“Why do you hate them so much?” he finally asked, not willing to let it go.

“They’re scratchy and itchy and just… No.”

“How do _you_ know they’re scratchy? Who were you kissing that had a mustache?”

Libby sighed.

“Drew had one when I met him and for awhile after. It was disgusting, always scratching my face and neck and... other places.”

“How did you end up with someone who had something you thought was disgusting? You must have liked it at the time.”

“I _never_ liked it. I tolerated it because of other things I did like... Plus, I was 19-years-old when I met him and what you find attractive as a teenager is _very_ different than what does it for you further down the road.”

“I don’t know, Libs,” he said, teasingly. “Boobs and butts have _never_ gone out of fashion for me. I loved’em at 19 and I love’em now.”

Libby gave him a playful slap on the arm. 

“Men,” she sighed, shaking her head at him.

“So what _did it_ for you back then?”

“About Drew?”

“Yeah.”

Libby sat up and thought for a second, before answering.

“He seemed very mature, at the time. He was five years older than me and he had his own apartment. I was still living with my parents and had a curfew, so he seemed like a ‘grown-up’… whatever that was. He also had a child he adored, so I knew he liked children. I had just broken up with a boyfriend that I loved very much, but he was adamant that he never wanted kids and I did. Not then, but I knew I did at some point…”

She stared off into space and smiled.

“Drew and I liked the same music and had the same political beliefs… We used to make signs together, go to protests together, get tear-gassed together… Back then, we were always fighting for something we believed in.”

Jerry shifted, uncomfortably.

“I hope all this talk isn’t makin’ you fall back in love with him, Libs.”

Libby looked at him. He had tried to sound like he was teasing, but his fear was evident in both his voice and the look on his face..

“No way,” she said, reassuringly. “I loved him in those _very_ early months… Everything was free and fun then. Fighting to be on the right side of history was a _big_ turn on and those were the days of lots of drugs and free love, so…”

“So, you were a hippie?”

“Yes.”

“Did you burn your bra?”

Libby laughed.

“I most certainly did… _much_ to my mother’s disappointment.”

“I would have loved to have seen that. You running around braless, I mean. Not your disappointed mother.”

“I have a lot of pictures I can show you, Jer. You might not get the full effect, though,” she teased.

“You can demonstrate it in person, so I get the full effect.”

She laughed, before the smile suddenly disappeared from her face and she stared off into space again.

“When I got pregnant, things changed. We _had_ to get married and then Corky was… Things changed.”

Jerry pulled her back to him and cradled her in his arms, like a baby.

“I wish I had met you back then,” he said. “I wasn’t a hippie, but I would have become one for you.”

“What were you like then, Jer?”

“Just a nerdy kid with glasses, fresh out of college with a degree in business and marketing, working for my father’s company. I wore suits every day, trying to look more mature... I probably wouldn’t have done it for you.”

“Probably not…” she admitted, guiltily. “But you _definitely_ do it for me now.”

Jerry leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, Libby stroked his cheek and smiled up at him.

“So, can I grown the mustache?”

“No!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry asks Libby some random questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw //mention of filming someone without their knowledge
> 
> This chapter is set early in their relationship.

“What’s your favorite song, Libs?”

They were sitting on his bed, in the middle of the day, chatting. Libby sat in front of Jerry, as he ran a brush through her long auburn hair. It was one of his favorite pastimes, brushing her hair. He had been considering asking her to teach him how to braid it, but the fear of her possibly making fun of him had thus far prevented him from doing it.

“I don’t know that I have an absolute favorite song,” she replied. “I have favorites for different things, I guess, but no number-one favorite.”

“Ok… What’s your favorite song to dance to?”

“Mmm, probably ‘Land of 1000 Dances’. I was in high school when it came out and my friends and I used to _love_ dancing to it.”

“Good choice. Hmm, what about a song that makes you cry?”

“'Gypsy, Joe and Me'.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that one before.”

“It’s by Dolly Parton. It breaks my heart every time I hear it... I’ll find it for you, so you can listen to it.”

“Is it going to break _my_ heart?”

“It might. It’s pretty powerful. She writes a lot of heart-breakers.”

“Ok, let’s move away from sad stuff… Favorite song to make love to.”

Jerry noticed that she shrugged her shoulders.

“To be honest, I don’t like making love to music. I know some people do, but I never really have. I prefer to be in the moment, with the person I’m with... I don’t want a soundtrack. I want to focus on the _person_.”

“You like focusing on Drew?” he asked, trying to sound casual, but ending up sounding like the jealous lover he was.

“I wasn’t even _thinking_ of Drew, Jer. I never do… I mean, he used to put on music when we were young - probably to drown me out – and I found it annoying at the time. And trust me, love, he couldn’t last through _two lines_ of a song… But I don’t want to think about him right now, not when I’m with _you_.”

“Sorry… So, what song do you think of when you think of _you and me_?”

“'All My Life'.”

“By The Beatles?”

“No, by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville. The Beatles sang ‘ _In_ My Life’… Don’t you know anything about music, Jer?”

“Hey, I got a degree in business marketing, with a minor in accounting. Do I sound like someone who knows _anything_ about music?”

“I suppose not,” she giggled.

“You can _teach_ me about music. I want you to tell me everything you know.”

“Some other time, sweetie,” she replied, turning to give him a swift kiss. “I don’t feel like teaching today. Besides, we don’t have very long, before I have to get home. The kids will be home from school soon.”

“Ok then, a few more questions. Tell me something that you love.”

“I love _you_ ,” she insisted.

“Not _me_... I mean, I know you love me, but that’s not what I’m talking about. I like learning new things about you… What is something you love, that’s not people? Something you love doing or…”

Libby thought about it a moment, as Jerry continued running the brush over her scalp and through her long tresses.

“I love to laugh,” she finally said. “I love when something is so funny that I laugh so hard that I can’t stop.”

“I love that, too," he smiled. "Watching you laugh is one of the happiest things in my life... Ok, what’s something you hate?”

“Pain,” she answered, without hesitation. “I hate when someone I love is in pain. Anyone, actually, but _especially_ those I love.”

“Ok, what’s something that you think is funny, that no one _knows_ you think is funny?”

Libby smirked.

“How dramatic you are... I roll my eyes at you and let everyone in the office think it annoys me, but I actually find your tantrums amusing. Oh, and those _ridiculous_ noises you make.”

“What tantrums? And what noises? I don’t make any noises,” he insisted.

She turned to look at him, in shock. 

“You make weird noises all day long, Jerry! Thank God you don’t make them during sex or else I’d never be able to keep a straight face.”

“Ohhhh, you want to talk about noises people make during sex, Libs? Like this one?” 

Jerry cleared his throat, before doing an imitation of her moaning voice.

“ _'Oh, Jerrrrr… Mmmm… Ohgodohgodohhhhgoddddd-'_ ”

“Stop.”

“But I’m not finished, Libs! Cause then there’s _‘Jesus, Jer, give it to me, baby. Fu-’_ ”

“Jerry…” Libby warned. “If you _ever_ want to hear me making any of those sounds again, I suggest you stop. Right. Now.”

Jerry chuckled and kissed her cheek, before wrapping his arms around her, from behind.

“Did I embarrass you, my love? I’m sorry.”

“You don’t _sound_ sorry, Jerry… And a person can’t help what they say or do when in the throes of passion and I’ll have you know that you’re no delicate flower either, mister...”

“I don’t want to know what I sound like during sex,” he shuddered.

“And neither do I.”

“Does that mean you’ll never let me film us in bed?”

She looked at him, a look of incredulity on her face.

“Absolutely not.”

Jerry smirked.

“What if I told you I _already_ filmed us?”

She gaped at him a moment, before answering.

“I would want to _see_ it… and then I would _kill_ you for doing that without my permission.”

“Murder seems harsh, Libs.”

“It’s not even close to what you’d deserve for doing that... Let’s see it, Jerry.”

“See what?”

“What you recorded.”

Jerry stared at her.

“Libs, I didn’t actually _do_ it. I was kidding! Do you really think I would _do_ that to you?”

She hesitated, momentarily.

“I guess not.”

“You _guess_ not? Libs...” he turned her toward him, so that they were facing one another. “I would never _ever_ betray your trust like that. Not for any reason. Not _ever_.”

She returned his stare for a long time, with no expression on her face. Finally, she nodded, silently acknowledging that she believed him. 

“Tell me you believe me.”

“I believe you… Just promise me, in case you ever do think of doing something like that, that you’ll talk to me first and let _me_ decide.”

“I promise. Of course, I promise you that!”

“Ok.”

Jerry took her into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. As he was holding her, his eyes widened, as he came to a sudden realization.

“Libs...”

“Yeah?”

“You said to talk to you first and let you decide, as in… maybe that’s something you’d _consider_ doing…?”

“Well, not _today_.”

“But maybe… _some_ day?”

“Maybe… I mean, your birthday is coming up and I haven’t quite figured out the perfect gift yet… But, don’t get too excited, Jerry, because it depends _entirely_ upon your behavior for the next six weeks. You’d better be an awfully good boy or all you’re getting for your birthday is a pair of socks.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” he promised.

Libby snuggled against him, as he held her and ran his hand over her back. She could feel the energy of his excitement, as it radiated from him.

“What’cha thinking, Jer?” she asked, nonchalantly.

“That I have the best girlfriend in the _whole_ world!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during their affair. Libby is pregnant.

“Libs...?”

“Hmm?” 

Rubbing his face against her newly-cut, shorter hair, Jerry pressed his chest to her back and reached around to stroke her swollen belly. He relished in the feeling of touching her bare skin, where their child was growing, and continued caressing it.

When a contented sigh was her only reply, he spoke again.

“What time is it?”

After a moment, he opened his eyes, to darkness. Startled, his eyes glanced to his left and tried to focus on the illuminated time on his alarm clock.

“Oh shit! Libby!”

He shot up in the bed and Libby joined him, sitting up, disoriented.

“Whasamatter?” she slurred, still half asleep.

“It’s dark outside! Oh shit, Libs… We overslept!” 

“What?!”

Libby’s hand immediately went to her mouth.

“Ohgodohgodohgod…” she breathed. “What time is it?”

“Seven-thirty.”

“Oh no!” she gasped. “We fell asleep? How- Oh Jer… Oh no…! I have to call home!”

She reached over to the nightstand and scrambled to turn on the bedside lamp, knocking over a framed photograph in the process. The two of them groaned, as they were momentarily blinded by the light suddenly filling the previously pitch-black bedroom.

Immediately, Libby pulled the bedsheet around herself, to protect her naked body from Jerry’s view, causing him to shake his head. No matter how many times he told her how beautiful he found her to be, she couldn’t bring herself to accept it, especially not at this late stage in her pregnancy.

Jerry noticed her hand shaking, as she dialed her phone number. The shaking became worse when she held the receiver to her ear.

“Corky, honey…” she started, when her son answered the phone. “Yes, I’m fine… I got stuck at work and I lost track of time… Oh Cork, I’m sorry. I forgot about us watching the movie tonight. I’m so sorry… I know, but I had to _work_ , sweetie… I am _very_ sorry. Please forgive your forgetful mother. I promise we’ll watch it together… Did you eat dinner? …No?! Why n- … Oh. Dad wants to talk to me?”

A shaky sigh escaped her.

“… Ok, put him on-”

Libby shot Jerry a fearful look. He reached over to rub her back, but stopped when he heard screaming on the other end of the phone.

“Drew- Stop yelling and _listen_ to me… I got held up at work… Stop _screaming_ at me!… We had a meeting with an important client and we had to go over to their office and were stuck there _forever_ … What-?”

She stared at Jerry, her eyes wide.

“-Elke called the restaurant looking for me, saying I didn’t come back from lunch?” 

Jerry gaped at her.

“Well, we must have gotten our wires crossed, Drew... I was in a meeting and she should have known that… Of course Jerry didn’t come back to the office, we were _both_ meeting with the client… I couldn’t just _interrupt_ the meeting, Drew. You know how Jerry is.”

‘I’m sorry’ she mouthed, apologetically.

Jerry shook his head and gave her an understanding smile.

“With Jerry? Are you _crazy_ , Drew?… Just because we’re out of the office at the same time does not mean I’m sleeping with him! We _work_ together! We go to _meetings_ together!… No, I wasn’t sleeping with anyone else either. And as you _love_ telling me continually, no one is beating down the door to have sex with a woman who is _eight months pregnant_!-”

Jerry shook his head. 

Heavily pregnant or not, Libby was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he fact that her husband took every opportunity to feel less than perfect – especially when she was going through the arduous task of growing a child within her body – made his blood boil.

“Oh please, Drew, you have a lot of nerve accusing _me_ of that, given your history of not being able to keep your prick in your pants!… Oh, shut up already! And stop talking that way in front of the kids!”

Libby set her chin onto one hand, as she listened to her husband ranting on the other end of the line.

“Yes, I realize that everyone was worried and I am _sorry_ about that. I just lost track of time… Yes, I _did_ , Drew! I’m pregnant and more forgetful than normal… Drew! I realize that it was an inconsiderate and stupid thing to do, but I am not stupid, nor am I an idiot-”

She gasped.

“Quit calling me that! I told you to never use that word – _especially_ in front of Corky!”

Libby glanced at Jerry and saw the fury in his face. When he reached over, indicating that he wanted her to hand over the phone to him, her eyes widened and she shook her head, vehemently.

“Stop it, Drew, or I’m going to hang up and not come home at all. I mean it… What do you mean the kids haven’t eaten? They are _all_ old enough to make dinner for themselves, they don’t need their mother to make every meal for them… Really? And what about _you_? If you’re so concerned that your nearly _grown_ children are starving to death, feed them! You have two hands, as well as a goddamned _restaurant_ , Drew! Jesus Christ…”

Jerry reached over and placed his hand on Libby’s, which was resting on top of her protruding belly. She twined her fingers with his. With his other hand, he caressed her bare back.

“I’m going to finish up here and be right home… I don’t know exactly. Half an hour, maybe? … Drew, stop _screaming_ at me!… I’ll be there as fast as I can… I don’t know, just order pizza or something… Then get one of the kids to do it, Drew! You’re not a damn baby! _God_...”

She slammed the phone down and dropped her head into her hands.

“Libs…” he soothed. “Baby, don’t cry...” 

Abruptly, she lifted her head to look at him, her eyes blazing. 

“I’m not _crying_. I’m mad... I’m mad that we were careless… I’m mad that we have to find some kind of believable excuse to give the office tomorrow… I’m mad that the man I was stupid enough to marry is _such_ an asshole.”

“You are not stupid, so don’t call yourself that… But, speaking of which, what names was he calling you?”

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary,” she replied, with a nonchalant wave of her hand. “Just the usual - stupid, idiot, moron, useless, etc.”

“I will kill him,” he fumed.

“What good would that do? Then you’d be in prison and you’re the only positive thing in my life right now… I mean, I love the kids, but they have not been the most thoughtful people throughout this pregnancy.”

Jerry leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

“What else did he call you?” he asked, softly. “There was one that really made you angry... Which one was that?”

Libby sighed and shook her head.

“He called me the ‘R’ word. I _hate_ it when he uses that word.”

Jerry looked confused.

“The ‘R’ word?”

“I’m _not_ going to say it, Jerry,” she rolled her eyes.

“I’m not trying to be obtuse or get you to say it, Libs. I just really don’t know what it is... I know the ‘F’ word and the ‘B’ word and the ‘S’ word and the-”

“People used to use it to mean developmentally delayed. Now they use it to mean stupid... It’s a _terrible_ word.”

“Ohhh,” he said, in sudden realization. “I get it now… Yeah, that’s a bad one.”

He shook his head, angrily. 

“Why do you let him call you stuff like that?”

“How am I supposed to _stop_ him, Jer?” she snapped. “Sew his damn lips together?”

“Kick him out. Leave him. Divorce him.”

Libby groaned, in exasperation.

“Oh, not _now_ , Jerry!” she raged. “We have got to figure out what to tell the office tomorrow, so we don’t have time to have the ‘When are you going to leave Drew?’ discussion _yet again_!”

Jerry sighed and nodded.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” he said, softly. “Please calm down... It can’t be good for the baby when you get upset.”

Libby took a deep breath and reached for his hand. When she spoke to him, it was in a much softer voice.

“I’m sorry, honey. I’m not mad at you and I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

“It’s ok, Libs. It’s always ok.”

“No, it isn’t…”

She shook her head and ran her fingers through the short sides of her hair.

“Jesus, Jer… We _really_ messed up this time… Drew said Elke called the restaurant, looking for me. She said the whole office was worried, because I didn’t come back from lunch and I didn’t call or anything. They thought I had been in an accident or something.”

“Did she mention me?”

“Apparently, she said you didn’t come back from lunch either but that it’s normal for you to just not return to the office. She said that she expected something like that from you, but that I would never do such a thing,” Libby looked at him, pointedly.

Jerry shrugged, grudgingly acknowledging his behavior.

“Jesus… How did we manage to sleep for seven hours, without waking up?”

“You’re pregnant, sweetie. You’ve been sleeping a lot lately.”

“And you? How did _you_ manage to sleep so long?”

He shook his head.

“I don’t know, Libs. I was sleeping in the arms of the woman I love, which is the best feeling in the world to me... We just both overslept.”

“Why didn’t we set an alarm?”

“We didn’t even know we were going to sleep, honey. We just passed out, after we… _you know_.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her, teasingly. Despite herself, Libby smirked.

“I was there. I _know_ … We can’t be careless, Jer. We’re going to get caught and then what are we going to do?”

“Libs...” he started. “I think you should just tell Drew you want a divorce. All this sneaking around isn’t good for either of us... or the baby”

“Jerry,” she sighed. “I can’t do that… You knew the situation when we got together and it hasn’t changed.”

“Of course it’s changed! _We_ have a baby coming and Captain Sleepy Sperm thinks it’s _his_!”

“Well, it isn’t his. It’s yours...” she stated, “But I can’t leave Drew... As much as I want to and God knows I want to, I can’t! I have responsibilities to my _other_ children.”

“I know you think that you two staying together for the kids is somehow the best thing, but how can it be good to hear their father scream at their mother like that? Or call her names? That’s the best thing? I don’t think so, Libs... I don’t think so. _At all_.”

“I wouldn’t have been called all those names if I had been home when I was supposed to have been there.”

“You wouldn’t have been called all those names if your husband wasn’t a raging asshole... If you weren’t home when I expected you, I wouldn’t scream at you or call you names.”

Libby played with the corner of the sheet, avoiding his eyes.

“I know you wouldn’t, honey. You would be a million times better of a husband than he is. I never doubt that…”

“Then why-”

Putting her hand up, she cut him off.

“I really need to get home, honey… I need to rinse off and get home. Help me up.”

“You’re going to _shower_?” Jerry asked, getting out of the bed and walking to the other side.

“I’m just going to quickly rinse my body off,” she replied, as he helped pull her up. “I can hardly go home smelling like sweat and sex… He probably won’t come close enough to me to smell it, but you never know…” 

She let the sheet drop, as she strode into the adjoining bathroom.

“You starting to use all the same toiletries I do is the best idea you’ve ever had, Jer,” she said, as she turned the water on. 

“Well, I figured it was safer, so that you never smell any differently than you normally do.”

“You’re a brilliant man.”

Jerry bent to pick up the picture frame that Libby had knocked to the ground. It was a photo of the two of them, their arms around each other. Smiling.

“Hey Jer?” she called from inside the shower.

“Yeah?” he asked, as he set the frame on the nightstand.

“You can join me in here… if you’re _fast_.”

A smile crossing his face. 

“Oh, I can be fast!” he grinned, as he raced into the bathroom.

“Don’t I know it?” she teased.

“Hey!... Libs... You don't think I'm too fast, do you? Libs?... Libs?!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry is in love with Libby's unmentionables.

\- 

“You ok?”

Trying to catch her breath, Libby opened one eye to peer at Jerry from the tiny where her arm was thrown haphazardly across her forehead.

From between her legs, he was grinning happily at her, his nose, mouth and chin shiny and slick with her juices.

“You done strangling that sheet?”

She looked toward the direction where he had, with a slight tilt of his head, gestured and noticed that her left hand was above her head, her fist clutching the bed sheet in a death grip. Slowly and shakily, she released it.

“Must have been a good one, huh?” he asked, smirking.

“It was,” she breathed, closing her eyes.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was a bit taken aback to see him still between her legs, smiling at her. His cheek was resting against her inner thigh, as casually as if it were the palm of his hand… and as if his face wasn’t merely an inch or two from her naked vagina.

It was disconcerting to see him lying there like that, causing her to immediately close her eyes again. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d had his face between her legs – or even the 20th – but it was early enough into their relationship, at least their _intimate_ relationship, that she still had moments of shyness with him. 

Jerry and Libby had known each other for several years, but had only begun their affair just a few short weeks ago, during an out-of-town conference, and it was in it’s very early stages of development. They were completely besotted with one another, taking every opportunity they could find to sneak out of the office and be alone together. 

Sexually, they were completely compatible. Both were adventurous and, in the throes of passion, neither had any inhibitions. It was only afterwards, when they had both come down from their sexual high and in the middle of cuddling or talking, that Libby began to feel shy or self-conscious about herself or to second-guess her actions. She never verbalized any of these insecurities, but they were still there. 

It wasn’t that Jerry himself made her feel self-conscious. If anything, he did his very best to boost her confidence in herself. He showered her with praise and compliments, as if he never wanted her to doubt how he felt about her. But, even so, Libby had niggling doubts.

She knew that the crippling self-doubt that sometimes sneaked into her psyche was the result of years of backhanded comments and critical remarks that had been made by her husband of twenty years. While she had no doubts that she was a good mother, friend and employee, Libby was embarrassed to admit that she was plagued by insecurities about her person.

Before she’d met Drew, Libby was satisfied with the way she looked. She knew she wasn’t the prettiest girl in school and there were a dozen things she would change if she could but, overall, she had no real complaints. People told her she had pretty eyes and hair and she knew that she wore clothes well. She’d been shy about her body when she’d first become sexually active but, thankfully, the boyfriends she’d have before meeting her husband were all positive about her appearance. They’d taught her to appreciate her body and be proud of the way she looked.

It hadn’t taken Drew Thacher long to become critical of her. In the beginning, he was complimentary, as any boyfriend should be, but, as time went on – especially after she’d become pregnant and they'd had to marry – the positive comments became few and far between. It had started with the size of her breasts, then the color of her hair and, eventually, to her facial features. He’d mention how her everything on her face was so… _big_ – her eyes, her mouth, her butt, her ‘schnozz’. He’d once called her Gonzo as a term of endearment, or so he’d said, and she immediately burst into tears. Granted, she was pregnant and hormonal at the time but, regardless, the comment informed her of exactly what he thought about her appearance. 

In their sex life, Drew had few complaints. Libby was good in bed. She knew it from having been told by every single person she had ever been with. She enjoyed sex and was eager to please and be pleased. Drew’s few grievances had to do with the fact that he deemed her to be too loud, too aggressive and too eager to give instructions. He preferred her to lie there, silently, while she prayed that she’d manage to orgasm in the few minutes of repetitive thrusting. It very rarely happened and that had led to a very unsatisfying sex life.

Jerry was completely the opposite. The things Drew detested about her in bed were things Jerry loved. He wanted to know she was enjoying herself and delighted when she showed him that she did. He was eager to hear her instructions and adamant that she tell him anything and everything he could do to make it better for her. Jerry was a giver as much as Drew was a taker.

Prior to the beginning of her and Jerry’s affair, no one’s head had been between her legs for at least 10 years but, since they had begun their relationship, Jerry had a hard time keeping his face out of there. If he could have his way, they would spend every work day with his head up her skirt and her legs over his shoulders, while she sat at her desk, running his company.

Jerry loved oral sex. _Loved_ it. Every time they were about to make love, his head was between her legs before she’d managed to divest herself of all her clothing. Of course, Libby loved it, too – especially when it was performed by someone who knew how to do it right.

Her husband was not such a fan of oral sex… well, that wasn’t exactly true. He sure as hell was a fan of _receiving_ it, just not of _giving_ it. 

Over the years, Drew had found that he could get out of having to reciprocate by embarrassing Libby. He’d make an unsavory comment about she looked down there or, if he were feeling especially vicious, he’d comment about the way she smelled. After so many years, Drew knew how to press his wife’s buttons and knew what to do to elicit a certain reaction from her. He was well aware that, if he made such a comment to her, she’d be uncomfortable enough to not even want him down there again.

When Libby opened her eyes again, she saw that Jerry was still there, his face still positioned between her legs. She watched as he placed several kisses on her inner thigh, before gently rubbing his nose against the place he had kissed. When Jerry turned back to look at her, he grinned, sheepishly.

“I love your skin,” he explained. “It’s so soft.”

“Are you just going to hang out there all day?”

“I’d love to,” he admitted. “I think I wanna move in here.” 

She raised her eyebrows at him, smiling.

“Do you?” 

“Yep. I wanna set up shop right here and just live my whole life right here, between your legs.”

“I think people might notice you there,” she smirked.

“You can start wearing longer skirts that I can hide under,” he suggested. “Or I can just hide under the table when you’re eating.”

“Your feet will stick out the bottom.”

Jerry looked off, as if he were seriously contemplating this.

“Then I’ll have to wrap my legs around yours and hang on, like a monkey,” he finally said.

“That seems like it would be uncomfortable for us after awhile,” she replied, reasonably. “How would I make dinner or wash dishes?”

“Order delivery and I’ll hire you a maid... I just wanna spend my whole life right here,” he murmured, pressing another kiss to her thigh.

A soft smile crossed Libby’s face.

“Sorry, love, but you can’t just live there full time.”

“What about a vacation house then? I can build it right here,” he said, as he outlined a rectangle shape on her mons pubis. “You know, since there’s already a _lawn_.”

He ran his fingers through the dark patch of hair, to emphasize his point, which caused Libby to burst out laughing.

Jerry grinned, broadly. The sound of her laughter was one of the most beautiful things in the world to him. Throughout the years he had known her, he had heard it here and there, usually when sharing a joke with one of the other employees, but now that he got to hear every sound she used to express delight, he couldn’t be happier.

“It’s a very nice lawn,” he teased, still stroking the hair. “Very nicely maintained… Do you have a gardener?”

“I do it myself,” she quipped.

“Really?” he exclaimed, in mock surprise. “Very nice work, very professional… Maybe I should hire you to do mine.”

“I could do that for you.”

The both exchanged a teasing grin.

“How do you prefer… _that area_?” Libby suddenly asked, shyly. “On a woman?”

“What do you mean?” he looked confused. “I mean, I prefer it to be _yours_.”

“Thank you very much, but that’s not what I mean-”

She stopped, suddenly, to bite her bottom lip.

“Um… _aesthetically_ ,” she continued. “How do you prefer it?”

“Like… color, shape and texture?”

Libby rolled her eyes.

“Jesus, Jer, are you going to make me spell it out?… What is your _preference_?… Shaved? Not shaved?”

“Oh, that’s what you mean… I love her exactly how you have her, Libs. She’s _perfect_!”

She shook her head.

“That’s not _helping_ me. I appreciate that you… enjoy mine… but right now it’s like a new toy that you can’t resist playing with… Everyone has preferences and I want to know yours, when it comes to _all_ women.”

“Libs… I love her. I love how you keep her… To me, the biggest turn on is that you’re exactly how you want to be. That you’re comfortable and natural.”

Libby averted her eyes.

“Well, I’m not _100%_ natural, Jer… I mean, I shave my bikini line.”

“Oh, well, you don’t have to do that for _me_ … Go completely natural, if you want to.”

“I do it for _myself_ , thank you very much,” she smirked. “I’d rather put on a pair of underwear and not have them look like they’re being worn over a pair of _hair shorts_.”

Jerry’s eyes widened. He stared at her a moment, not knowing what to say.

“What?” she demanded. “I’m _Italian_ , Jer.”

“Are _all_ Italian women that hairy?” he asked, curiously.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “But the ones in _my_ family are.”

Jerry shrugged.

“Well, that’s perfectly fine with me,” he insisted. “The more hair the better!”

“The more hair, the… _better_?”

“Sure!”

Libby blinked a few times, uncertain as to how to respond.

“I’d try something _else_ with it… if you wanted me to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if hair isn’t your preference or you’d like less of it… I’d do that for you.”

Jerry considered that a moment.

“Will you let me shave my initial in her?” he asked, with a smile.

“How am I going to get that past Drew?” she gaped at him.

“I thought you said that you don’t have sex anymore.”

“We don't… I mean, we go for months without it anymore, but Jerry… We’re _married_ and married people who share a bedroom can hardly avoid seeing each other naked. It _happens_ …” she stared at him, meaningfully. “I don’t think I’d be able to hide a ‘J’ shaved right in the middle of my…”

“Your _what_?” he teased.

Rolling her eyes, Libby sighed.

“You know...”

“Why don’t you call her by a name?” he asked, suddenly.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I mean, I use the clinical word for it when I had to have ‘the talk’ with my girls or when I go to the doctor.”

“The _clinical_ name…” he stared at her. “Can’t you say it?”

“Of course I can,” she sighed. “Vagina.”

“But you don’t say that when you’re talking about _her_.”

“It’s not a her, it’s an _it_.”

Jerry shook his head and looked, lovingly, at the place at the apex of her thighs.

“Oh no, she’s not. She is a _she_ … A beautiful, perfect she and she deserves a _name_.”

Libby stared at him.

“What do you call her normally?” he asked.

“I don’t call it anything. I don’t usually talk about it… This is probably the longest conversation I’ve ever had with regard to… that area. Except maybe with a doctor, after I’d had a baby.”

“Well, we’re talking about her now… So, what should I call her?”

“I don’t know, Jerry,” she said, looking away. “This is weird... Just say vagina, if you have to refer to it by a name.”

“That seems rather impersonal. I think she deserves a name as wonderful as she is… What does Drew call her?”

When Libby didn’t immediately answer, Jerry looked up at her.

“A clam.”

He tried not to visibly grimace.

“Do you like her being called that?” he asked, softly.

“No.”

“Then why-?”

“Because sometimes one has to pick their battles, Jer,” she said, exasperated. “I don’t feel like having knock down, drag out fights over what someone calls my genitals... Besides, he’s _rarely_ around it anyway.”

“She deserves better than that name,” Jerry said, petting the area he was referring to and looking at it, with adoration. “She deserves a name that shows her how much she’s loved… What did your mother refer to it as when you were little?”

Libby raised an eyebrow.

“She called it ‘ _down there_ ’...”

“Oh…” he replied. “My mother called it a ‘ _schmundra_ ’.”

“How about we don’t call it anything that either of our mothers called it, hmm?” she suggested. “I’d rather not think about either of our mothers when it has anything to do with… that area.”

“I agree…” he shrugged. “How about ‘Libby’s Love Lagoon’?”

“How about no?” she responded, quickly.

“Or the Pleasure Palace? Actually, I really like that… since that’s what she is. My little palace of pleasure.”

“It seems like it would get old having to say ‘Pleasure Palace’ over and over,” she smirked.

“Then I’ll shorten it,” he suggested. “P.P.”

“No.”

“Why not?” he whined.

“Honey…” she sighed. “Do you really need me to explain to you why I’d rather you didn’t refer to my genitals as a… _peepee_?”

A look of realization crossed his face.

“Oh... Yeah… Maybe not _that_.”

“Definitely not your best work, babe,” she snickered.

Again, Jerry gazed at the area between her parted thighs.

“How about Heaven?” he finally asked.

“I thought you didn’t believe in Heaven, Jer,” she smirked.

“I didn’t… until I met you.”

He raised his eyes to meet hers and the way he looked at her nearly caused Libby’s heart to burst. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had loved her the way Jerry seemed to.

“My goodness, Jer,” she teased, trying to stamp down her emotion. “You are _quite_ the sweet talker... If I had know that way back when, I would’ve been yours from the get go.”

Jerry grinned at her.

“I wish I had known that,” he teased. “Because I would have been all over you.”

“Why don’t you come up here?” she suggested, holding her arms open to him. “Aren’t you about sick of that smell yet?”

He looked at her, incredulously.

“ _This_ smell? Are you kidding?”

Jerry suddenly pressed his face between her legs, causing her to gasp, and he inhaled, deeply. He sighed, as if he were smelling something as sweet and fragrant as a bouquet of roses. When he pulled his face back, he dipped his hand between her legs and swiped at her, causing Libby to utter a tiny sound that sounded like a whimper. Shocked, she watched as he used his forefinger, dripping wet with her juices, and dabbed a bit behind each ear, as if it were cologne.

“I hope you’re planning on washing that off, before we go back to the office.”

“No way,” he shook his head. “I wish I could bottle this scent. I’d call it ‘ _Eau de Libby_ ’.”

“’ _Eau de Libby’_ ,” she repeated.

“Yep. I wish I could light candles all over the place that smelled like her, so I could smell her ever minute of every day… Or that I could bottle her flavor and taste you wherever I go.”

For emphasis, he licked the finger he had dipped into her, while she stared at him.

“She’s like a potion to me, an elixir…” he murmured. “Your own personal remedy that could cure anything that could ever be wrong with me… If something bad is going on, I’d just need a taste of you and all would be right again…. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m crazy!”

“Well, you _are_ … a little,” she smiled. “But you also must be desperately in love to feel that way about a _body part_.”

“She isn’t a body part, Libs,” he stated. “I mean, she is a part of your body but she’s so much more than that.

“Honey,” she sighed. “Why don’t you climb up here with me and leave her alone for awhile.”

“But I wanna spend some more time with Heaven, before we have to go back to work,” he protested.

She shook her head at him, smiling.

“If you get your cute little ass up here with me, Jer, you might get the chance to spend some time _in_ Heaven, before we go back to work.”

His eyes widened, in realization.

Grinning, Jerry jumped up and scrambled up Libby’s naked body, careful not to smash her. Drawing up her legs, she parted them in order to accommodate him between them. 

Smiling, broadly, Jerry smoothed Libby’s auburn curls away from her face, before kissing her, soundly. Tasting herself on his lips, she wrinkled her nose.

“Don’t you make that face because you tasted my girl,” he said, teasing her. “That’s what Heaven tastes like, so you’d better get used to it. I plan on spending as much time as possible there.”

“If you say so,” she shrugged.

“Oh, I _do_ … Now, are you gonna grow out those hair-shorts, so I can see’em, or what?”

-


End file.
